(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system, in particular an air-conditioning controlling terminal (hereinafter, referred to air-conditioning remote controller).
(2) Related Art
An air-conditioner air-conditions a room by circulating indoor air into a heat exchanger, conditioning the air by heating, cooling, and dehumidification, and blowing the conditioned air from the air-conditioner into the room. At this time, a user of the air-conditioner uses a remote controller in order to set comfortable air direction, airflow rate, and the like.
The remote controller typically includes a display unit indicating various setting statuses, and an operating unit. The operating unit is provided with buttons such as an operation start and stop button, a temperature setting button, an airflow direction setting button, an airflow rate setting button, an operation mode switching button. The user presses a button such as the airflow direction and the airflow rate setting button, and thereby sets preferable conditions such as airflow direction and airflow rate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Document JP-2007-218574 A1 (particularly see FIGS. 12 and 13)).